Crossing the Wires
by Borlaaq
Summary: "Ordis...Did not expect the Operator to be so...soft," his voice is breathless, awestruck. Given a body by the Viturvian, Ordis is determined to make up for lost time between him and his lover.


This is so self-indulgent and also for my girlfriend. I love her and she's the Operator to my fucked up Ordis. And you can probably expect more smut about these two from me.

* * *

It's a challenge getting used to having a body again. An unintended side effect of the Viturvian but Ordis is ecstatic. He's clumsy with suddenly having limbs that aren't the Liset's wings but he moves around the ship cleaning and humming. It makes the Tenno laugh but she does realize that Ordis seems to be...embarrassed. He's quick to return his consciousness to the ship and leave his new body charging when she's back from a mission and not in an active Transference Link.

However, this time, when she returns from a mission, exhausted and dripping blood on the floor, Ordis is in his new body and rushes to her in a panic. At first, she brushes off his worry, looking over the navigation console with knitted eyebrows while Ordis works on cleaning the mess of gore from her Warframe.

"You do not really plan on going back out immediately, do you, Operator?"

She's selected the coordinates and turns to look back at Ordis. Her eyes are tired and the void energy sparks around her. "The Corpus Commander I've been hunting got away. I've tracked him to this area." She pushes her hair from her eyes and turns to walk past Ordis to return to her Chair. "Please set the course, Ordis."

"You need to rest," Ordis whispers, voice quiet. He anxiously wrings the rag he was using to clean in his hands.

She doesn't even glance back at him, "Rumor has it: this commander is an expert on Sentients."

Ordis's face-screen glitches, pixels flashing and he reaches out to grab her wrist before he can even stop himself. The touch is electric and his voice drops, " **Don't be stupid**!" He jerks back like he's been shocked, dropping her hand.

She looks at him with wide eyes, "Ordis..?"

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Operator," his voice is quiet, like he might cry, "I-I overstepped my boundaries. Please forgive me."

The Tenno's face softens and she shakes her head, "No. You're fine, Ordis. You just...You've...never touched me before."

The screen that served as his face flashed briefly, the image of his chosen cube-self twisting in a way that could only be described as...discomfort? "Ordis will be sure not to do it again," he whispers, lowering his head and reverting to his programed third person. "If you still want, Ordis will set the course right away."

She bites her lips and reaches out for him, only for him to flinch back. She huffs, "Ordis." She says sternly and his raises her head ever so slightly. She moves slower this time, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers. "You have a body now. What's the point in not using it?"

His pixels glitch again and his fingers tighten around hers for a quick moment. He is actually surprised at how warm she is. His energy-light pulses like a fast heartbeat and how often had he found himself thinking about this exact moment? He raises his other hand and places it against her cheek, "I-is this okay, Operator?"

She nuzzles his hand, placing a small kiss to his palm. "Everything about you is okay."

He makes a sound akin to swallowing nervously but takes a step closer to her, his hand that entangled with hers freeing itself to fall to her hip. He presses their foreheads together, his fingers tracing her lips softly. Neither will be the first to admit that they've both wanted this for a long time. Their bond has always been close, strong, and Ordis is always the first to admit that he loves her. But, being able to touch each other, to share the feelings with actions, it is something they had always been desperate for. Now that it is finally happening, the two find themselves unable to comprehend it.

"I'm sorry," she interrupts suddenly, bringing her hands up to loop around his neck and hiding her face against his neck. He flinches but holds her close.

"F-for what?" He pets her hair, taking in the feeling of each strand — memorizing everything about her.

"Sometimes...I take you for granted. I just...want you to know how important you are to me."

He freezes, "Y-y-you think Ordis is important?" The slip into third person is accompanied by a slight jerk of his pixels.

"Of course," she whispers, her fingers tracing the parts of his spine, tips slipping between the metal to stroke the wires at the base of his neck. He shivers, warmth spreading through his body and tightens his hand on her hip. It's...such a _human_ feeling that it catches him off guard.

"Ordis— _I_ remember that… humans often…uh— **fucked** — N-no! Kissed! They _kissed_ in moments like this! Oh gods, I am so sorry, Operator…" he buries his face in her hair and if he had blood to blush he is sure he would pass out from the embarrassment of his glitch.

The Tenno chuckles, pulling her head away from his neck and taking his face between her hands. She smiles and leans forward to place a kiss against his screen.

His circuits buzz and his pixels scramble at the feeling of her lips. He just stares at her for a moment before he reminds himself to speak, "Ordis...Did not expect the Operator to be so...soft," his voice is breathless, awestruck.

She smiles, fingers gently tugging the wires at the base of his neck. His head is spinning and the heat building up in his body is so… human. She pulls back, taking his hand into hers and tugging him back into her Transference room.

"You're supposed to be resting," he mumbles, helping her ease into her chair. She runs her hands down his spine again, watching him arc into her touch. His energy is bright and pulsing. She leans her head against his shoulder and he strokes her hair.

"I _am_ resting," she says, fingers now trailing up his sides.

He shifts awkwardly and there is a silence while the two simply touch each other. Ordis barely pays attention to where his hands move to, instead trying to keep his hips away from her as he is suddenly very aware of how...realistic his new form is. His hands mimic hers and he doesn't realize how far he's wandering until she lets out a small hiss when he brushes the side of her breast.

He jerks back, "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—"

Her face is flustered and she glances up at him with a breathless laugh, "Easy, Ordis, you just surprised me." She nuzzles his neck, placing a small kiss there.

He falls silent again, unmoving but she continues to run her hands across his upper body. He finds himself painfully aroused. His chest feels like it may burst. She is too good for him and he wants to worship her. Finally, he speaks again, "May I...speak freely, Operator?"

"Of course."

Ordis swallows, shifting closer to her to look at her face but still keeping his hips away from any accidental touching. This is all new to him as he is, but that's not say he doesn't remember the feelings from when he was human. Maybe not a strong love like this, but the lust is too familiar.

"Uh, well, you can say no, but I would like to try making— **you scream** — _love_ … to you…" he stammers quickly, not looking away from her no matter how much he felt like hiding.

The Tenno shifts, sitting up with a flustered face. "I...didn't realize you were _equipt_ for that." He takes the action as disgust and pulls back, looking down. She grabs his arm quickly, pulling him back towards her. When he glances back up to meet her gaze, the look of intrigue in her eyes is a dangerous thing.

He clears his throat awkwardly, "I, uh, wasn't either...until...now…" his voice trails off as her hand ghosts down his arm and across his chest. She moves so her legs are on either side of his hips and reaches up to guide his head down towards her. She kisses him softly and he shudders, leaning into her touch.

"I-I may continue then?" He asks softly, placing a hand on her lower back and tracing the zipper of her suit.

"Please," she whispers breathlessly, fingers pushing under his metal plating and stroking the wires there. He groans softly. He wants to ask her how she knows that his wires are so sensitive but he can't manage to get the question out while fumbling with her clothing. His head is spinning and he usually prides himself on being able to calculate everything — this however was not something he had expected. And she just _had_ to say please.

Ordis finally manages to pull down the zipper to her suit and she helps him by slipping out of it. He's left staring at her, pixels flashing on his screen. He swallows, shaking his head to clear the fog.

"You alright?" she asks, her skin tinted pink from blushing all the way down to the top of her breasts.

"Y-you're...perfect," his voice is low and husky, somewhere between glitching and not. It's not a voice she's ever heard from him and she blinks, suddenly self-conscious. He leans down, rubbing his cheek against hers before running his hands up her sides. Her warm breath fogs his screen as she presses a kiss to him.

He fits himself between her legs but still hasn't built up the courage to allow their hips to touch. He memorizes the feel of her skin and how easily goosebumps bloom under his fingertips as he moves his hands. She presses into his touch, breathing heavily. Gaining an edge of confidence, Ordis cups her breasts, rolling her nipple between his fingers carefully. He keeps his gaze trained on her face, studying each reaction he is able to pull from her. Her head is lolled back and he finds himself watching her mouth. He wonders how it would feel wrapped around his new cock but he quickly tries to shake the thought out of his head. 'This is about _her_ , Ordis,' he reminds himself.

"Ordis," she moans, pulling him from his thoughts. He rubs her thumb over her swollen nipple that he hadn't realized he at been tugging on and reaches up with his other hand to push her hair from her face. She lets out a pleasured sigh, her leg wrapping around his waist. He flinches and she nuzzles his hand in reassurance. He lets her guide him closer by tightening her leg around him and he settles himself between her legs perfectly.

His circuits whirl and his energy glows. His erection presses against her thigh lightly and his pixels jerk erratically. He lets out a small hiss, rocking ever so slightly against her and reaching down to place his hand on her leg. He lifts it gently to give himself more room, his other hand moving from her breast to down her chest. He pauses, palm placed against her stomach while he steadies himself, his cock twitching. She wiggles her hips, panting impatiently until he finally dips his between her legs. His visuals stutter and his pixels glitch as he rubs her outer lips, spreading them so that he can press his thumb against her clit.

"You are...very wet, Operator…" his voice is low and breathless again. If he could smirk, she knew he would be.

She grabs his forearm, tilting her hips up, "S-shut up and touch me, Ordis."

"Ordis _is_ touching you," his voice deep, pixels flashing on his screen and it's obvious his use of third person is meant to tease her. He punctuates his statement by dipping a finger inside her just barely. She whines, moving to the side instead so that her thigh presses against his cock. He groans, caught off guard and his fingers dig into her leg.

"You are very hard, Ordis," she taunts back, warm breath fogging his screen as she leans close to his face. "Isn't it uncomfortable?" She moves her hips then, his cock jerking as is slides against her sticky thigh.

And when did the two of them get so cocky around each other? It's dangerous.

Ordis lets out a small growl, somewhere between a groan and a sound only a machine could make. It makes her shiver. He slides his finger completely inside her, then, twisting it as his thumb presses against her clit. Her hips jerk and she clutches him, a loud moan leaving her lips. He can feel her clenching around his fingers and it's driving him crazy. He presses his cock against her firmly, trying to hold out as long as he can. He thrusts his fingers, stretching her until he can easily add a second.

"A-are you ready, Operator?" He asks, voice shaking as he recalbraits himself.

She takes his screen between her hands and kisses him, "Ordis, don't make me beg."

Static makes his pixels glitch and he nods quickly, leaning in close to her. She wraps her other leg around him and he reaches between them to gently guide himself into her. He slides in with ease and she lifts her hips to help, a soft moan escaping her lips. She buries her face into the side his neck, fingers digging into his back. He stills when he fills her completely, his cock jerking and his internal temperature getting dangerously high.

" _Oh_ …" is all he can manage to gasp out, voice low and husky. His sensors are overloading but he manages to steady himself, fingers drawing circles on her inner thigh as he holds her leg up. His other hand is grabbing onto the side of her chair for balance. She has her free leg locked tightly around him and her fingers are tugging gently at his wires that run down his spine. He withdraws slightly before pushing back into her with a sharp thrust. She moans and he has to hold himself back from losing control.

It takes Ordis a moment of watching her face with each thrust before he finds the best rhythm. He's almost smug that he's able to run such calculations that make it even more pleasurable for her. No human could do that.

She's panting as he speeds up once he finds their pace, her fingers tracing the sensitive undersides of his wires, dipping her nails into each empty plug until he's shuddering in her grip. The air is filled with electricity and void energy and she didn't realize how _hot_ he could get. He pulls her leg up farther, hooking it over his shoulder as his other hand moved between them to tease her clit. She hisses, voice hoarse and legs shaking. He rolls her clit between two fingers in time with his thrusts.

At first, his movements are precise and perfected but he has always been a bug-addled Cephalon so it's no surprise to either of them when his thrusts become erratic and desperate. His own voice is lower, panting as he tries to keep his body from overheating and shut down. His sensors are overloading and she holds him tightly. He can feel her clenching around his cock as he rubs her clit, now out of time with his thrusts.

His name leaves her throat and he presses his cool screen against her forehead. "Are you close?" he asks, voice dipping before he adds sheepishly, "I...am not sure how much longer I can hold out myself, Operator."

To be honest, not even Ordis knows what an orgasm in his new body entails but he is past the point of being anxious about it and instead is desperately seeking release.

She just nods against him, peppering kisses across his neck as she shudders. She tightens around him, voice muffled as she moans when his thrusts become sharper. He can feel her body reaching its limit and he circles his thumb around her clit, dipping the tip of his finger under the hood to message the hypersensitive nerves there. She lets out a loud groan, hips jerking up and Ordis can't stop himself from suddenly climaxing. His vision flashes with pixels and his screen matches, a jumbled mess of his cube-image and colors. He growls, tightening his grip on her thigh and pressing himself so close to her it almost hurts. Her name, her _actual_ name, escapes his vocals as a drawn out moan. To both of their surprises, his artificial cock produces a thick fluid, filling her up until it's dripping down her thigh. She quakes at the sudden warm feeling, following after his orgasm with her own, moaning sharply.

It is silent aside from both of them panting to catch their breath. After a moment, Ordis manages to get his systems to reboot so that he can turn the fans on in the ship and clear the cluttered glitch artifacts from his screen. It isn't until he is done recalibrating that he remembers the fluid.

"Oh gods," he pulls back slowly, looking over the Tenno below him, "A-are you alright, Operator? I-I am so sorry…" He looks between them and pulls himself out slowly, mortified. "I-I will clean this up immediately."

He goes to stand up but she catches his hand, "Wait," she whispers, intertwining their fingers.

He shifts awkwardly, leaning back over her. "I-is everything okay, Operator?"

She brings his hand up to her face, nuzzling it, "I need to tell you that I love you. I don't think I've ever said that before."

He falls silent at first, the image on his screen twisting, "I...I love you too. But you know that."

She nods with a smile, letting go of his hand. He helps her stand up, eyes drawn to his own fluid dripping down her leg. He shakes his head, running out of the room to grab a cloth and dashing back in, nearly tripping over himself. She chuckles and he kneels down in front of her, tenderly cleaning between her legs. Once he is done, he sets the cloth to the side and stands slowly. He picks up her suit and helps her redressed. His fingers linger and he can't help but stare at her.

Ordis clears his throat, "I...I should go recharge."

She frowns at first but then glances back at her chair, "Can...can you hook up here to charge?"

Confusion briefly crosses his screen and he nods, "I could. Yes. Would you like me to?"

"Can...you hold me while I sleep?"

His artificial heart flutters, "Anything for you, Operator."


End file.
